


hear me howlin'

by uforock



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Mad Scientists, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uforock/pseuds/uforock
Summary: Dee had heard rumors from all around her kingdom of something living in the old lab in the woods. There was a smoke stack in that lab, and ever since that weird spaceship crash had happened a few months ago, it had been puffing out a steady stream of smoke, as if someone were working there.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is mostly just a place to put all my dnd campaign fics about these characters!! feel free to comment if you wanna know more about them : >

Dee had heard rumors from all around her kingdom of something living in the old lab in the woods. There was a smoke stack in that lab, and ever since that weird spaceship crash had happened a few months ago, it had been puffing out a steady stream of smoke, as if someone were working there.

“I’ve heard it’s a monster living in there, all that alien tech…”

“I’ve seen people go in but I haven’t seen people come out, and if they do, they’re…  _ different _ .”

“I’ve heard there’s a scientist that can do  _ strange things _ living down there… it’s almost as scary as whatever’s living in the castle these days.”

Logically, she knew that she just  _ had  _ to go exploring in the lab. A mad scientist sounded like her absolute best hope of finding a cure! 

So, after a lot of thinking and thinking and over-thinking, she laced up her big girl boots and wandered into the woods with a backpack full of essentials. 

The first few steps were the most difficult and nerve wracking. The last time she had gone into these woods was during her first transformation, the panicked, hazy memories clouding her mind like they belonged to someone else.

She trekked onward anyway. 

The further she got into the woods, the more thick and twisted the vines and trees became. One of them snagged against her shirt and she leapt back, heart pounding like she was about to be attacked. 

She pulled herself free, accidentally tearing a hole in the sleeve of her favorite flannel. She sighed sadly, resolving to stitch it up once she got home. 

The entrance to the lab was ajar, vines curling around the weak hinges that groaned in a way she could feel through her fingertips and her tail. She scrunched her nose up, shaking her head.

“Hellooooooo?”

Her voice echoed off the walls as she stepped into the lab. Something moved inside, just past her range of vision. She froze.

“Hello? Scientist? Is that you in there? Any mad scientists that wanna do experiments on me?”

Silence greeted her for a moment. Just as she was about to speak again-

_ “Shit! _ ”

She blinked. “Well, that’s rude! You shouldn’t say that, ‘specially not to a guest!” 

She crossed her arms and walked fully into the building. 

“I’m here to ask for some help…? Maybe you can help me? If anyone can it’s-”

She rounded the corner, finding a medium sized macaw hopping around, tilting its head at Dee spreading its wings. 

“A bird?”

The macaw shook, tilting its head back and forth and wiggling at her. “ _ Hellooooooo _ ,” it copied her voice from earlier, then tapped at the ground. “ _ Fuck! _ ”

Dee crouched down, holding her hand out. “Hello! Are you the mad scientist, little friend? You sure do sound mad. Are youuuu the one doing science down here?”

“ _ Science _ !  _ For science _ !” It pecked at her hand, grabbing her sleeve and pulling her down the hall. “ _ Science _ !”

“Oop, we’re goin’ this way? Alrighty,” she followed, letting the bird tug her along the hallways.

There were deep claw marks in the drywall, like something was dragged along through the halls in a much less  _ willing _ way. Dee frowned at that, thankful she was here on her own terms. 

At the end of the hallway was something similar to a mine shaft elevator, lit by a flickering fluorescent light. 

“Oh, you want me to get in there…? Uh,” she fidgeted, her long standing…  _ distaste _ for elevators coming back all at once. 

The bird let go of her sleeve and hopped inside, flying up onto a little perch by the buttons.

“ _ Going down? Going down? For science? _ ”

Dee shifted, wringing her hands together, putting all her focus on holding off on re-transforming from the stress. “Is the scientist down…  _ there _ ?”

“ _ For science! For science! _ ”

The macaw flared its feathers out and hopped back and forth on the perch, turning its head upside down and back playfully. 

Dee took a steadying breath and stepped into the elevator, hating the way it moved a little as she stepped in with every fiber of her being. She shuddered. 

“ _ Going down? _ ”

“I s’pose so!”

The bird swung forward and pecked a button, the doors sliding shut with a click. The ride down was shaky, and Dee was positive that at any moment now she would plummet to her death. Holding her transformation and focusing on that was all she could do to keep from panicking.

Then the elevator slowed to a stop, the doors sliding open.

“ _ Going down? For science! _ ”

Dee stepped out quickly, immediately slipping and falling forward onto her chest with a thud, the wind being knocked out of her lungs as the bird hopped onto her head, pecking at her. 

The floors were squeaky clean and spotlessly white, so polished she could see her reflection in them. She stood up, dusting herself off more out of habit considering there was no dirt to be found. 

The hallway that stretched out in front of her was long and narrow, with doors lining it. The fluorescent lights on the ceiling buzzed, which was the second loudest sound in the room aside from the noises coming from one of the doors that sat ajar further down the hallway. 

There was someone humming, which Dee noticed first. The person’s voice was soft and melodic, accompanied by the sound of something whirring and… maybe cutting something? Yes, the distinct sound of scissors snapping together.

She walked further down the hallway and the bird jumped off her head, gliding around the corner and into the room where the sounds were coming from.

“ _ Mama _ !  _ New toy _ !”

The sounds stopped.

“Oh? A new toy? Where is it? What have you brought for me?” 

Dee stepped into the stream of light coming from the room, peering into it.

The creature that stood inside was leaning over a table, her body obscuring Dee from seeing what was in it. She had four arms, two of which were soaked to the elbow in a strange red substance that, despite what her senses were telling her, Dee prayed wasn’t blood.

She had a pair of large goggles on, that same red substance splattered across the lenses and a faint red glow coming from underneath the reflective glass. 

Her ears twitched. A smile stretched across her face and she turned towards Dee.The lights eclipsed her, making her seem much bigger than Dee knew she actually was.

“And what might  _ you _ be?” 

Dee swallowed nervously.

“Um… I was hoping you might be able to tell  _ me _ , actually? Or if you’d be able to, um, fix… this?”

Dee’s eyes followed the movement of the creature as she removed her gloves, then her jacket, then…

Oh.

Her goggles came off, resting among her bangs, and  _ wow _ her eyes were pretty. Hexagonal pupils, glowing a faint reddish color. Taking in Dee like she was something to be studied.

“You… came to  _ me _ ? Willingly? For help?”

“Yes! Yes, I did, um, I’ve heard that you can mess with genes and stuff? And um, I uh…”

She paused, looking up, and sticking her hand out.

“M’name’s Dee. What’s yours?”

The creature stared at her hand for a long while, blankly looking at her. She reached out with her bottom right arm, shaking her hand.

“I have been called… Specimen, in the past.”

“Oh,” Dee said. “Can I call you Spec?”

Spec’s antenna twitched and she narrowed her eyes. “I suppose so.”

Dee wrung her hands, rocking in place a little. “Cool cool  _ cool _ , so, um, you’re a mad scientist slash doctor, right?”

“Well,” Specimen wiped her hands on the edge of her laptop, cleaning herself of any ‘not blood’ that might have still been on them. “I am…  _ technically _ most of those things. Why do you ask?”

“Um. SOOOOOOO  _ hypothetically  _ if, say, a werewolf, came to you asking if you could fix her werewolf-iness… Would you be able to do that?”

Specimen hummed thoughtfully, squinting at her and stepping closer. “Would this werewolf happen to be you, by chance? You look rather human to me,” she circled Dee, looking her up and down and pausing to look at her tail, which was wagging. Dee spun back around.

“Yeah, I have to focus to keep from transforming, since I… didn’t wanna scare you,” she mumbled, kicking the ground a little. 

“You do  _ not  _ scare me,” Specimen said, placing a hand on top of her head. “You’re small, and I could  _ very  _ easily overpower you.”

“Aw, thanks!” Dee smiled up at her, closing her eyes and leaning into her hand. “But… this isn’t what I usually look like. I’ve gotta try REAL hard to keep this form.”

Specimen tilted her head back and leaned in close, squinting at her. “Go on. Show me your real form, then.”

She shifted, looking away. “I don’t want to scare you, though…” She lowered her voice. “I even scare  _ myself  _ sometimes…”

“You,” Spec blinked at her, looking her up and down, “don’t scare me. Go ahead, let me see what I’m dealing with.”

Dee bit her bottom lip. “You’re sure…?”

Specimen nodded. 

Dee exhaled.

She dropped her transformation, relaxing her muscles, finally, feeling her bones shift and crack and change until Specimen was smaller than she was. Her fur was thick and reddish-gold, and her large teeth were poking out of her mouth.

Dee was expecting some level of fear. 

Dee was expecting her to recoil, to step back,  _ something _ .

She wasn’t prepared for Specimen’s hand to move down to her cheek, gently tilting her head down to look at her better. 

“ _ Fascinating. _ Is it painful to transform like that?”

Dee saw that she was taking quick notes in a book with her lower set of hands. 

“No, not really… it feels… like popping my knuckles? If I do it more than a few times it starts to make me go numb in my fingers, though,” she wiggled her fingers to demonstrate. Immediately, Specimen’s other upper hand went to cradle it, pressing on the pads of her fingers and watching her claws extend with wonder. 

“Must be some sort of natural numbing response… did you know if your body didn’t numb it naturally, the process of digestion would be  _ exceedingly _ painful for you? I just think that’s interesting,” she said, circling her again but keeping at least one hand on her at all times. Dee’s tail wagged.

“Oh,” Dee said, grinning. “I didn’t know that. Did you know that uh... “ she wracked her brain for something-  _ anything _ Specimen might find worth listening to “Oh! Lactose free milk is sweet because you’ve gotta break the lactose into glucose, which is, like, sugar but for plants. I think  _ that’s  _ prrrrretty interesting!”

“Hmm, I’ve never had milk, so I did  _ not _ know that,” she said, leaning closer to her. “So… you want to get  _ rid  _ of this?  _ Why? _ ” Specimen tilted her head this way and that, taking a small light on the end of her pen and shining it in her eyes, watching her pupils contract.

“Uh… I’m a queen, and… during the full moon I sort of lose… control- of myself, and I tend to attack people? And… I can’t be a regal,  _ professional _ queen if I look like  _ this, _ ” she raised her paw, showing off the claws there. “The girl I’m supposed to marry… she won’t like me if I’m big and scary ‘n stuff…”

“Why  _ wouldn’t _ she? You are simply  _ extraordinary _ . I’ve never seen something so unique… it’d be a  _ shame _ to destroy something so intricate as a natural shape-shifting function.”

Dee knew she was blushing, her heart pounding, and if she hadn’t already broken it she was sure her transformation would be long gone by now. Her tail was wagging rapidly, and Specimen was just so close to her face… she coughed, leaning back. 

“I… do you really mean that…? I’ve always just sort of seen myself as a  _ monster _ , y’know? People… are afraid of me. I  _ hurt  _ people when I fully transform,” she rubbed her hands together, kicking at the ground a little as her tail slowed to a stop. 

Specimen’s ears twitched towards her. “I…  _ suppose _ I could try to engineer something that could… keep you from fully transforming during the full moon, and make it easier to hold your human form…?”

To say that Dee looked happy would be a grave understatement. She practically lit up, her eyes sparkling and tail going right back to wagging. “You can  _ do that? _ Really?”

“I can make an attempt. You would have to come in regularly for  _ tests _ , however,” Specimen looked away, taking a step back.

All at once, she was pressed against Dee’s chest and swept off her feet, being hugged tightly in a way nobody had ever done to her before. It was warm, secure, soft… It made her  _ dizzy _ . 

Dee leaned her head back a little to look at her, still holding her securely in her arms. “ _ Thank you, Spec,  _ it- it really means a lot to me, what can I do for you in return?”

“You- you- um,” Specimen stumbled over her words. “Your participation… in the experiments and some other tests of mine will be more than enough of a repayment for any end result.”

Dee hugged her close again, lifting her up and nuzzling her chest. “Thank you… really, thank you  _ so _ much…”

Specimen dropped her clipboard, blood rushing to her face. 

“Not… Not a problem, Dee.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dee was really affectionate with Spec.

It felt like every moment that Dee as in Spec’s presence, she was moving closer, brushing against her, holding her, resting her hand on Spec’s shoulder… When they ate dinner, Dee sat next to her instead of across from her, both of them deciding not to use the table, choosing to sit on the kitchen counter with their knees knocking together as they hung over the edge. 

It sometimes felt like Dee’s hand was seeking hers out at all times. Spec wondered if she had a favorite, sometimes. She had four of them, so she didn’t mind using one to indulge Dee on occasion. 

She didn’t fail to notice the way her eyes would light up and her tail would wag when she did so, or the gentle squeezes she gave when she asked questions, or the way she’d gently tug on her arm when she wanted Spec’s full attention. 

Her hand was a tether, warm and secure, letting her know that Dee was still there and focused. She could tell even if they didn’t hold hands- she was constantly hyper-alert to every little noise in the room, but… 

(Maybe she didn’t have an excuse. Maybe she just liked the feeling of Dee’s fingers intertwined with her own. Maybe the feeling of Dee’s thumb moving across her own was a comfort for her. Maybe she was indulging  _ herself _ in whatever this strange ritual they had created was.)


End file.
